


VID: MAPS || Steve x Bucky [Captain America]

by Vigorlilover



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, Soulmates, Young Love, fan vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorlilover/pseuds/Vigorlilover
Summary: This video is dedicated to my girl, Mysticlady387 HAPPY BIRTHDAY :) Thank you for allowing me to brainwash you into boarding the Stucky ship after Civil WAR. LOL. (That was a bad joke huh, poor Bucky)WARNING: THIS VIDEO CONTAINS SLASH!!! I really love this song and in some ways this song fits them, in other ways it don't. They don't ever abandon each other but they do fing their way back each other after both of them spent 70 years lost and alone. I also used a few films for flashback scenes .Two of them are pretty popular such as Radio Flyer and Stand By Me. So you'll have to use your suspension of disbelife. :) As always thank you for watching. Enjoy!





	




End file.
